The Full Story
by samcarter34
Summary: Shortly after becoming a vampire, Elena starts to have haunting dreams that are terrifying her. Her and her friends quest to discover the source of these dreams will require them to delve into the ancient history of the Originals, history they would very much rather stayed dead and buried. But as the dreams grow even worse, Elena will stop at nothing to uncover them, but the price
1. Chapter 1

Elena was walking down a forest, not really certain of where she was going, but certain that she had to get there quickly. She somehow knew that this was a dream, and that no one would know she was there. As she kept walking, she began to hear voices, and started to speed up. She then walked into a clearing, and saw an ancient-style village, and began to have a very strange suspicion of where she was. She located the source of the voices, and turned to see them and sure enough, there they were; Klaus and Elijah, wearing clothes that were appropriate for about 1,000 years ago.'"Why am I dreaming about the Originals as humans?' Elena thought to herself. Klaus and Elijah began walking towards the sound of more voices, and what sounded like a battle. Elena felt compelled to follow them.

They came across the scene of the fight and Elena gasped in shock. It was her, fighting with a sword against an unknown man. The battle was one side, with the Elena look alike easily defeating the man, who seemed honestly trying to best her.

'This must be the original Petrova,' Elena thought. And began to reconsider the point of this dream, even this even was truly a dream.

"Come on Jakob!" Klaus shouted, chuckling, "Are you going to let a woman best you."

A strange look entered the eyes of the Elena look-alike, a look that seemed to be determination and pure anger fused together. A strange quiet fell over the crowd, almost as if the crowd was afraid that if they spoke, then she would inflict her anger on them next. With one last lunge, the Elena look-alike forced the sword out of Jakob's hand, and forced him to the ground. She then put the sword to Jakob's throat.

Only Klaus still had a merry look in his eye. He walked over to the two combatants, chuckling.

"Alright Tatia, you've had your fun, now leave the fighting and the swords to the men."

Tatia looked at him with an angry, but speculative expression and took Jakob's blade and threw it to Klaus' feet.

"If you believe that a man can defend this village better than I, then prove it." Tatia's voice had an air of power to it, not one who was born with power, but one who clawed their way to it through shear force of will.

Klaus had an incredulous look on his face, but still took the blade, chuckling. Then the two began to clash. The cheering and jeering from the crowd did not return. A clanging sound echoed through the air as the two blades crashed against one another. At first, Klaus had a confident expression, likely anticipating an easy win, but it quickly disappeared into a look of true determination. This battle was not as one sided as the battle against Jakob, but Tatia was still very obviously the better fighter. Soon, Klaus found himself in the exact same position as Jakob did.

"It seems," Tatia, said, "That if you are to be our protector, we are all doomed to the wolves. Perhaps you should take up sewing instead."

At this, the crowd began to laugh again, but the laughter died quickly as the crowd turned to something that apparently had all of their interests. Elena looked at the same time that Tatia and Klaus did and saw what had captured the attention of the crowd; a young boy who could not possibly be more than 4 years old came walking into the field. The boy had hair that was a lighter shade than Tatia's, his skin was lighter as well, but it was still obvious that the two were related. The boy had Tatia's exact eye color and shape

At the sight of him, an expression of kindness came over Tatia, and she walked to him and embraced him. Elena looked over and saw a peculiar expression on both Elijah's and Klaus' face, though they both were trying to hid it from the other

'They must both already love her,' Elena thought to herself. She remembered when she had first met Rebekah, and she had claimed that the original Petrova was much prettier. Elena though that Rebekah had been trying to goad her, though now she could honestly see what Rebekah had meant. The beauty lied not in the physical appearance, she looked identical to Elena and Katherine, though her hair was more wavy than Elena's but less than Katherine's, and she had a single long braid going down the right side of her face. But in the way she held herself. It was with a confidence and power than Elena had never seem before, not even in the originals who were the most powerful beings she had ever met

"Mama, I had a nightmare," The boy said with a scared look on face.

"Then let us go and show the nightmares that they have no place here," Tatia said, with a kind smile on her face. At her words, the boy appeared to be calmed, and a crooked smile appeared on his face and he nodded.

Just as Elena was thinking how sweet that was, something in the dream changed. It was physical, but was as if the atmosphere of the area had suddenly gone cold. Then the other people in the area were suddenly phasing out of existence, until the only people she could see clearly were Tatia and her son.

Suddenly, Tatia's son's started walking towards Elena, and hair grew shorter and darker, and he grew taller, and his clothes became more modern. His face morphed until he looked just like…

"Jeremy!" Elena screamed sensing that something horrible was going to happen, but he could not hear her, he just stood there with a horrified expression.

Then Tatia looked right at her, and Elena knew that she could see her.

You are one of them now Elena, and this will be Jeremy's fate because of it."

Tatia began walking forward, her appearance modernizing until she look just like Katherine. Her eyes turned red, and veins began appearing around them, and her teeth sharpened into fangs. She bit into Jeremy's neck as he screamed.

"No! Please! Stop it!" Elena screamed, tears falling down her face as she tried to move but was unable, as if some force was holing her still.

Katherine stopped feeding and looked at her, with an expression she couldn't place. Katherine then placed her left hand in front of Jeremy, on the right side of his neck, dug her fingers into it, and then ripped his head off remorselessly.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" Elena screamed, now crying uncontrollably. The blood from Jeremy's corpse somehow spread all over the ground, and it completed covered Elena.

"Elena! Elena!"

Elena woke with a jolt and stared into the concerned eyes of Stefan, Damon and Jeremy.

"Are you alright?! You were screaming for hours." Stefan asked.

"I'm fine," Elena, replied, "I just had a bad dream, I guess those are bound to happen now that I'm a vampire. And no, I really don't want to talk about."

None of them looked convinced, but seemed to let it drop. I went to the bathroom and stared in the mirror, trying to control by breathing.

She knew two things about that dream; One: it was not a dream, someone had sent it to her, she didn't know how she knew but she did, and Two: Tatia did not turn into Katherine when she had fed on Jeremy and ripped his head off, no matter how much it looked like her. The person Tatia had turned into when she proceeded to kill the most important person in Elena's life was…Elena.


	2. Interrogations

"I'm not going to ripper out or anything, you can stop hovering over me like that," Elena said, annoyed at the close proximity Stefan and Caroline had with regards to her.

"It's your first day back at high school," Stefan replied, "Where there are annoying people who are only there because they have to be, a class that was taught by the now dead Alaric Saltzman, who you considered family, and after that nightmare you had last night, I think you need someone to keep an eye on you. At least until you figure out how to get yourself under control."

At the mention of Alaric, Elena flinched. She looked at Stefan to glare out him, but that was stopped dead by the look in his eyes. It was kind, and sympathetic. Caroline however, glared for her.

"Even if you are trying to help her, you don't have to be quite so tactless and blunt about it," Caroline said icily, then looking at Elena, she continued, "Now, what is this dream everyone keeps mentioning, but no-one wants to actually say what it's about."

Elena threw Caroline a desperate look, while saying, "I really don't want to talk about…"

Elena stopped in shock and glanced over at the person April was talking to animatedly. It was Rebekah.

What is she doing here?!" Elena seethed. However, equal to the overwhelming rage Elena felt at the sight of her murderer, a strange sense of hope flared within her as well. The only people who could have possibly known what the land was like 1,000 years ago, was someone who was here back then. That meant that Rebekah was either responsible for the dream, or knew who was. Either way, she could help her, and she would, after what she did, Rebekah owed her big time.

April noticed Elena and walked over to her, smiling.

"Hey Elena, are you okay?" April asked concernedly, apparently noticing the less than normal look on Elena's face.

"I'm fine, just had a nightmare than I haven't quite gotten over yet," Elena replied with a smile.

"Hello Elena," Rebekah said with a rather arrogant tone, causing Elena's rage to nearly boil over, though that strange hope was still present, and Elena focuses all of her thoughts onto that.

"Hi Rebekah, listen I was hoping you could help me with a history project. I've been out of it lately, and since history is your favorite subject, I figure you know a lot about the subject."

Rebekah gave Elena a shocked look, no doubt surprised by the kind and friendly tone of Elena's voice and expression. Caroline and Stefan simultaneously shot her incredulous looks. April however, looked happy that her oldest friend and her new friend seemed to have the potential to get along with one another.

"Sure, what were you planning on doing the project on?" Rebekah replied suspiciously.

"On the Vikings, specifically colonial based settlements about 1,000 years ago or so." Elena answered, trying to sound as casual as possible. Rebekah immediately shot her a dark and knowing look, making it very clear that Rebekah knew exactly what Elena was really talking about. From the look on Stefan's and Caroline's faces, they knew to. April however, was blissfully ignorant to the truth simply had a shocked look.

"1,000 year old Viking settlements? I'm just doing mine on the civil war." April said, sounding like she suddenly considered herself very underwhelming.

"You just got here, you're allowed some leeway before the teachers start preparing to butcher you." Rebekah answered easily, which seemed to calm down April.

"Listen, there's a lot of history to go over with miss over-achiever here, so we'd better get started on research before class starts. See you in English April."

"See ya," April responded, smiling.

"See ya guys," Elena said before walking off with Rebekah, subtly stopping Stefan before he could find a way to come along. She wanted to do this alone and figure out what was going on before she got anyone else involved.

The second they were in a private area out of earshot, Rebekah wipped around and growled.

"WHAT?!"

"I want to know about Tatia." I replied, shocking her.

"So Stefan and Damon did tell you about Elijah and Klaus' story," she said, brshing it off.

I boxed that information away for later.

"Actually, they didn't tell me anything. However, I did have a nightmare last night. In it, I was walking through an Viking village, when I came across a human Elijah and Klaus. I also saw Tatia, sparring with a boy from the village named Jakob."

Elena felt a surge of triumph at the last name, knowing that that was the one name that she wouldn't know. And sure enough, Rebekah looked shocked.

"Tell me everything, every detail."

Elena then spent the next twenty minutes describing everything, from the shade of Elijah's hair, to the color of the grass, to the expression that Katherine-that-was-actually-Elena had on her face when she beheaded Jeremy, and what the blood felt like. There were tears on her face by the end of it. And surprisingly, Rebekah didn't look much different. At her expression, Elena realized something.

"You know. You know who sent that nightmare. Who was it?"

"Don't make assumptions, the only thing I know is that someone enjoys making you scream, and I wish I had thought of it first."

Elena was shocked at this, and then as the hope died, the anger broke into a full inferno.

"YOU KNOW! YOU KNOW, AND AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME, YOU OWE ME THIS!" Elena screamed, or at least it seemed like screaming to her vampiric hearing, she was actually doing her best to keep her voice quiet.

"Your death was the only way to kill the man that was trying to destroy my family, judging from your track record, you were all of a day from trying to lynch yourself. I owe you nothing. The only gift I'm giving you is not telling anyone, since the secrecy seems to be so important to you."

With that, Rebekah walked away. Elena was so angry and sad, but at the same time she couldn't deny the emotion she saw appear on Rebekah's face; fear. Whaterever this was, it scared her. And the knowledge that an Original Vampire was scared of whoever sent the dream, scared Elena more than anything. She spent a few minutes gathering herself, before walking to class. Bluntly telling Caroline and Stefan that she didn't want to talk about.

Rebekah's POV

She walked down the hallway into the bathroom, and compelled the girl doing her makeup to get out. The idiotic council blowing itself up and taking the vervain with them defiantly had its uses. Once she was alone, she cursed herself and then dialed the number she swore she'd never call again.

"Hello?" The rough accent of her former half-brother filled her with unwanted nostalgia,.

Hello Nik," Rebekah responded, putting as much venom into the words as she possible could.

"Bekah, come groveling to me already."

"NO you arrogant little literal and proverbial bastard. I was just calling to tell you that Elena had a nightmare last night, featuring your first sparring match with Tatia. You know the one where she easily drove you to the town and made you the laughing stock of the village for weeks." Given what Nik and done, she felt absolutely no guilt pouring salt on the old wound that, while hidden, defiantly was not healed.

"WHAT! How could she possibly know about that? What did you tell her."

"Nothing Nik. That is why I'm calling you. Someone else sent that dream to her. Since if memory serves, Kol last reported himself as visiting some of his old haunts in Germany, and Elijah is in London. Finn, Mikael and Esther are dead. You and I didn't send her that nightmare. You know that there is only one other person/"

"That can't be possible."

"You know as well as I that there is no such thing as impossible Nik. Elena didn't get anything out of me, but there was a look of determination in her that I have never seen before. She'll probably try to get the info out of you next, either that or track down Elijah."

"Why are you telling me this?"

You know why, if this is what I think it is, it affects us all. Don't interpret this as me running back to kiss your feet. We aren't family anymore, remember." With that she hung up, not bothering to say goodbye.

'The bloodline ended,' Rebekah thought to herself, 'No more presence of Tatia's blood left on Earth. That must be why this was happening now.'

"1,000 years. After that you'd think we'd get a break," Rebekah muttered to herself before walking off to class.

**HI, this isn't part of the story. This is just an author's note. Rebekah isn't going to be a bitch the whole way through; she's just scared right now. I don't want Rebekah with Matt, I want her with someone immortal, I think that she deserves a happily ever after. I can't decide between a Vampire, and Hybrid, or a Human who's willing to become a Vampire. Also of course,**

**I Don't own the Vampire Dairies, if I did, Elena would be more badass, Rebekah wouldn't be daggered, there would be more Kol, and Mikael wouldn't be dead. (Are you noticing that I am a fan of the Originals.**


	3. The Second Dream

"I couldn't do anything to stop it from happening. There was so much blood, and she-I-just stared so impassively." Elena gasped. After school, she had decided to tell everyone about the dream, including her suspicions, as well as being convinced that Rebekah, and the other Originals probably, knew what it meant, and who sent it. So hear she was, in her living room, with Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt and Tyler.

Everyone just stared at, with expressions that seemed to be a mix of sympathy and fear. Finally, after several long moments, Damon was the first to speak.

"And you're sure that this wasn't just a dream. I mean, you did die recently, so it would be natural to be a little freaked out by it."

"I'm not crazy Damon," Elena bit back. She knew that he'd try to make a joke out of it, make it seem like it wasn't that big of a worry. Normally, she'd put up with it, even like it a little, but not now, not with this.

Caroline and Stefan glared at Damon. They both looked like they were going to reproach him, but Elena interceded before they could.

"Don't yell at Damon for being Damon, guys it's pointless. Listen though; I need your guys' help. Rebekah knows who sent that dream and why, I'm positive, but she is scared so she won't tell me.

"And what, you want us to try and get it out of her? In case you haven't noticed Elena, none of us are one her top 10 list of favorite people. Not even the quarterback, since she (nearly) drowned him." Damon said, throwing an annoyed glance at Matt. He still hadn't forgiven him for surviving.

"Actually, yes, I was hoping you could help me get the information out of her. Well, not actually all of you, I have something else in mind for you Caroline, if you feel up to it."

Caroline looked at Elena for about two seconds before the meaning caught behind Elena's words caught up with her.

"What? Elena come on, I have already played the tough to get girlfriend card, I don't want to do it again. Besides, I highly doubt that Klaus is going to give me the deats on freaky dream sender if I bat my eyes at him and flip my hair."

"Please, Caroline, Please! All of you Please!" Elena shouted, looking at everyone.

"This dream really scared you, didn't it," Bonnie said weakly, speaking for the first time. Elena was a little surprised that Bonnie had come at all; she knew that Bonnie was still recovering from the Spirits attack on her Grams as punishment for Bonnie's Dark Magic use.

After a moment to gather herself, Elena replied.

"Yes, it terrified me. But it's not just that, it's that these aren't actually dreams, and I say these because I have a very strong feeling that it wasn't just this one." Elena was nearly in tears, she couldn't say why the dream scared her, because she didn't complete know, when looked at with a cold eye, it was just a nightmare, but there was something else, something so foreboding in it. Right at this moment, she could honestly say…

"I'm more scared of these dreams than I ever have been of Klaus."

Everyone looked at her, and then Stefan responded. "Then we'll figure out what's causing them, together."

He looked around at everyone, and everyone started nodding, even Damon looked serious, which she threw him a grateful look for. Tyler glanced at Caroline, and the two of them seemed to share a moment, then nodded to one another

"Well, it's apparently been quite a big day, and we all have interrogations to prepare for, so let's get some serious beauty sleep. Matt, try to get yourself butchered by Barbie Klaus, Caroline, try pulling off being a seductress, shouldn't be that hard if what we did together is anything to go from. Bonnie, find a way to get your juju back, or call a replacement. Stefan, do the guilt trip thing you're always trying to do to me, maybe they won't be expecting it considering you were all rippery when they dealt with you. Tyler, do whatever it is you do. And Jeremy, keep an eye on your sister." Damon said quickly, already going to grab his jacket.

"And what about you?" Elena asked, hoping to whatever form of God that actually existed that Damon wasn't going to go challenge either of the Originals. Damon had developed a bad habit of challenging vampires older and stronger than him, and Elena was deathly afraid that it was going to get him destroyed one of these days.

"I am going to try to get Sheriff Forbes, and, courtesy of no more vervain in this town, any one else I want, to help me figure out where Elijah is. If there's an Original that will help us with this, it's the one that has the hots for you." Damon replied easily with a smirk.

Elena popped a few sleeping pills before going to sleep, she had no idea if they would actually work, but she hoped they did. She climbed into bed and shut her eyes.

Elena found herself in the forest again, but a different part of it. She looked to her left and found Tatia there, speaking to Elijah. Like the last dream, she knew that they could not see her.

"Teach him to behave himself, she is just as likely to burn the village down as he is to help defend it." Tatia said, her voice ringing with the tone of a leader.

"Of course, and again I am sorry about Kol. He likes to play games, but he sometimes gets carried away."

"He is a man in body, but nothing more than a child in spirit," Tatia said, rolling her eyes, then suddenly she became very sober, "Sometimes I envy him for that."

"We all do, even father, though he would rather gut himself than admit it."

At that, Tatia laughed, and an expression of rapture momentarily came over Elijah. However, as it ended he became serious again.

"Has Niklaus been to see you?" Elijah tried to keep his voice casual, but there was the sense of raging curiosity, and even a bit of accusation in the question, neither of which Tatia missed.

"Elijah, if you and him are going to continue this bothersome quarrel, I will be seeing neither of you. I am not a piece of meat to be fought over by a couple of hounds."

"Yes, and I am sorry Tatia, but it is difficult, knowing that I am in competition for you affections." Elijah replied, assuming the position of complete remorse.

"You are in competition with this entire village, why is it that so many of the men fail to realize that there are other women in this village?"

"Because none of those women are you, Tatia." Elijah answered. As he did, Tatia looked at him, and a very sad expression came over her for a brief second, before being buried under her self-control.

"Come," Tatia said, holing out her hand, "Admire the great Tree with me."

Elijah smiles, apparently happy that the conversation had taken a happier route.

As the two ran, Elena followed, very unwillingly. She tried to dig her heels into the ground, but she could not. She did not want to know what would happen at the Tree, because she could feel it, the change in atmosphere that signaled the rapid change in the previous dream.

When she saw the Tree, she gasped. It was the biggest tree she had ever seen in her life. She could feel the power radiating off of it, and immediately understood why admiring the Tree would be a pastime.

However, the world quickly dissolved, and when it came back into focus, Elena was no longer looking at the Tree. It was behind her, she could fell it on her back. She tried to move, but saw that she was bound by rope.

Tatia suddenly appeared, standing right in front of her, and she knew that she could see her.

"You became one of them, you damned yourself and broke an ancient pact, a sworn promise, a bloody oath. You must undo this, follow the trail, find the map. Set things right, and you may yet save those you care for."

Before Elena could ask what, Tatia quickly turned around, as if startled by something. Then, she disappeared, and the darkness of night overtook the land. Mikael, Elijah and Niklaus were standing together. Rebekah was standing off to the side. Finn and Kol were standing behind their father and brothers. Elena saw Tatia standing further back, with Esther, Ayanna and her son, with a heartbroken look on her face. None of them knew Elena was there

"If that which gave of this life can take it, then that which gave us this life will not exist." Mikael said coldly, as if sentencing an enemy to death.

At his words, fire appeared on the tree and began to slowly creep up her.

"No, NO, NO, NO, NOOO!" Elena screamed, and she heard a chuckling sound.

She looked ahead and saw that the Originals, and Esther appeared as they did in modern day, but that was not what caught her expression. Behind the sad expressions of Tatia, her son, Esther and Ayanna, Elena saw a pair of eyes in the darkness. They were blue, … electric blue.

Then the flames overtook Elena, she screamed and saw no more.

**So, What did you guys think of that chapter, I liked it. It certainly added a few interesting plot points.**

**Ps, I am trying to decide on a name for Tatia's son, but I can't think of one, any ideas?**

**PPSS In terms of continuity, the 1st episode of season 4 happened, but even that is getting a little tweaked.**

**Also, I don't own the vampire diaries if I did, All of the Originals would be alive, Esther would still be around. Finn would have had a better storyline, Sage would have been more like the book character (I didn't even read that book and I liked the book character better)…etc etc**


	4. A interesting meeting

**Hey Guys, sorry about the reviews not showing up, took me a while to figure out how to make them show up. Thanks for the positive feedback though. This chapter will mostly focus on Rebekah and a new character, though it will feature Caroline and Tyler's attempt to get info out of Klaus. By the way, no I'm not going with the cure parsay, I find the idea of a potion, or whatever it is, turning a vampire to human a little too ex dues machina. I mean, three seasons they have shown the struggle between vampirism and humanity, and how successfully combining the two makes one stronger. Now they are just showing a way to undo that, though I do like The Five, it's an interesting group. PS, I've decided to make Rebekah's love interest a hybrid, though one very different from Tyler. Also, how many people got the electric blue eyes reference, I'm honestly curious because I don't know how the show and book fans overlap**

"That just sounds creepy one so many ways." Caroline said, shivering before loading up a crossbow with a metal arrow and shooting at Elena who easily dodged and caught it.

"You're getting pretty good at doing that."

Elena smiled appreciatively, before getting serious again.

"I could actually feel the fire burning me, which is just wrong considering I've never been burned alive before, though since these aren't technically dreams I suppose that wouldn't follow regular rules. What scared me even more though, were those eyes, they seemed so menacing, and combined with Tatia's warning, it just made my soul go cold."

What do you think it means?"

"I think that it means that being a Petrova means a hell of a lot more than dealing with Klaus' hybrid expression.

Caroline looked at her watch and gasped

"Oh God, I have to go."

"Wait, Care go where?"

"My part in getting the Originals to spill their indestructible guts. I talked to this hybrid named Alistair McAllister who ways hanging around town, you know keeping an eye on things for Klaus. Anyway, I managed to convince him to talk Klaus into coming back to town in order to talk to him. I might have implied it was a date, but still, if it gets him talking." Caroline gave a shrug, though there was tension in it, which Elena didn't miss.

"Be careful Caroline, fool me once you know. If you do this to him too many times, he's gonna decide you're more interesting to him when your upper body and lower body are in different parts of the country, and I really don't need anyone else dying for me, or him killing anyone else I care about." Elena said, her eyes turning red for a brief second as the image of Jenna's dead body fill her mind for a second

"Relax Elena, no one is going to bisect me. I'm going to have a nice civil dinner with Klaus, Tyler is going to come in like a jealous boyfriend. I will imply Tyler keeping something from me, and will state that at least Klaus never lied or kept anything from me. At this point, the hormones Klaus has kept buried for so long will compel him to tell me whatever it is that's really going on."

"You make it sound so easy."

"Yeah well, there will probably be some improvisation, but I'll handle it, and before Damon manages to. Now you go and enjoy the weekend."

With that Caroline went striding off, and Elena just stood there, worried that her friend was getting in over her head. It was one thing to distract Klaus, all that took was Caroline playing hard to get. But if Caroline was now trying to make Klaus think his feelings for her were reciprocated when they actually weren't…things could get very bad.

Rebekah was walking to clothing store with April when she noticed them. Nik, no Klaus, -she had to stop thinking of him as Nik- Klaus was back, and talking to what she assumed was one of his hybrids. The hybrid was actually attractive in a rebel sort of way. His hair was blonde with blood red streaks in it. He was wearing black jeans that looked like something with claws had taken a good swipe at their knee area, _of course if he was a hybrid that might have been what happened, _Rebekah thought. He was a black muscle shirt. On his right shoulder was a tattoo that looked like a hazy scene, with the exception of hungry eyes and sharp teeth. Further down on his arm, wrapping around his wrist, was a tattoo that said Aut occidere aut occidi, which Rebekah new meant kill or be killed.

"Hey, who's the danger guy?" April asked. Rebekah was about to respond by saying Klaus, when she quickly realized that, to a third party observer, her former brother didn't appear to be the 'danger guy' out of that duo, how odd.

"Don't know. Maybe a passerby, he doesn't look like the stay in any one place type."

Suddenly, 'danger guy' pointed to someone standing behind Klaus, when Rebekah looked to see who he was pointing at, she had to use conscious effort to keep her mouth closed; Caroline Forbes, one of Elena' Gilbert's best friends. Which meant that this was their attempt to find out about…Rebekah shuttered.

"Hey April, gonna have to put a rain check on this, is that okay."

April looked to Rebekah, then to 'danger guy', then smiled.

"Sure, good to know you're over Matt already." With that April turned and walked over to a jewelry store.

Rebekah walked over to 'danger guy' as Klaus and Caroline walked into The Grill. She grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around, sensing immediately that this guy wasn't human, _a hybrid then_, Rebekah though, which made even less sense.

"What do you think you're doing!? Do you have any idea what she will be trying to do in there with him? I'll give a hint, both stay full clothed and Klaus gets extremely angry."

"I hope so," he replied easily, "Niklaus needs a good stab in the ego, playing God with us."

Rebekah stopped and stared for a second. _This guy wants to inconvenience Klaus, hell he actually called Klaus Niklaus, only our parents and Elijah ever got away with that. This guy isn't human, but he's not a vampire, which means he's a hybrid, and the way Klaus seemed to be treating him confirms that. But the loyalty werewolves naturally fell for one another automatically translates into a sire bond to Klaus upon transitioning, so why is this guy even capable of thinking about, unless…_

"You aren't sired to Klaus, how's that possible?"

He smirked at that, "The loyalty formed between werewolves comes from a sense of shared pain. I've been on my own all my life. You know when I triggered the curse, when I was twelve, you know how, I shot my dad in the head when I got tired of the things he forced me to do. I have never needed anyone else, so when Klaus tracked me down and killed me, I felt nothing but annoyance at him. I stick around and do what he says only until I find a way to sneak away from him. I was planning on killing him, but the bloodline thing screwed that plan."

Rebekah did a double take, the way this guy talked, _it's exactly like Klaus thinks, except it's the pure opposite. Klaus doesn't want to feel loyalty, to the point where he can't, this guy's just never had anyone to be loyal to._

"And why do you tell this to a complete stranger?"

"You're name is Rebekah Mikaelson, though in truth it should be Estherdaughter, as that is the way of you people. Your Niklaus' younger half-sister, though you two recently disowned each other, yadda yadda I could go on all day buy neither of us have that amount of time. Now, I know that whatever is going on affects you as well, otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation. So you don't need to worry, I highly doubt that anything little miss obey me does will get dear hybrid daddy to talk.

"I can't take that chance." With that Rebekah started walking to The Grill, only for 'danger guy' to grab her wrist. As she turned around preparing to threaten to rip his arm off, she saw an odd expression in his eyes, she couldn't quite place it.

"It's Alistair by the way," He said calmly, all trace of former arrogance.

"What?"

"My name, it's Alistair McAllister. I know your name, now you know mine. It seems fair doesn't it."

"Yeah, and I like Alistair better than Danger Guy anyway, more sophisticated."

Alistair smirked, apparently understanding what she meant by Danger Guy.

"I'll see you around Rebekah." With that, he put his hands in his pockets and started walking in a random direction.

_What just happened?_ Rebekah shook her head, it didn't matter, right now she had more important things to deal with.

During her conversation with Alistair, Tyler had joined the party, and he, Caroline and Klaus were having a very quiet argument. Rebekah didn't hear the first part of the argument though it wasn't all that hard to figure out. _Caroline is accusing Tyler of lying and keeping secrets, trying to essentially peer pressure Klaus into telling her the story in order to prove he's better, how original. The only thing stupider is that he actually seems to be falling for it._

Rebekah decided that she needed to end this before something happened, she didn't think it very likely that Klaus would tell the whole story, but he might let something slip, and that in turn would give them a clue to the truth.

She walked up to Tyler, grabbed him, once again was grateful for the Council taking the vervain with them, and then compelled the vampire in Tyler.

"If this little argument you've got going is part of a ploy to get Klaus to spill about nightmares Elena's been having, walk away, don't say anything, don't look back, just walk away."

And sure enough, Tyler walked away and left The Grill. Rebekah turned to Caroline and Klaus with a smirk that would have made Alistair proud.

"I already knew what they were doing Rebekah, that was very unnecessary."

"No it wasn't Klaus, because you tend to forget yourself around little miss blondie here, you might of let something slip."

Klaus looked at her with both rage and embarrassment in his eyes.

"I think this little get together is over."

As he started to get up, Caroline stopped them by asking,

"Why don't you guys just tell us, are you that cruel. These dreams are freaking Elena out, between the psychological and now physical damage she's dealing with in these dreams, now there is some evil electric blue eyed thing haunting her in her last dream."

Both Klaus and Rebekah through a shocked look at Caroline, and Caroline saw in their eyes what Elena had seen after she told Rebekah about the first dream; fear.

The two Originals looked at each other for a second, then turned and left. The second they were out of the Grill, they each turned and went their separate ways.

Walking back to her new house, Rebekah was playing her conversation with Alistair in her head. _How did he know you I was? He probably just heard around from others, maybe the hybrids but still. Also, the way he looked at me at the end, what was that, I've never seen someone look at me like that before. In fact, the only time I've ever seen anyone look at anyone like that was…was when Nik and Elijah looked at Tatia, and when Stefan and Damon look at Elena, but that still doesn't make any sense, he doesn't even know me._

_ A creature with electric blue eyes, its progressing even faster than I thought. Maybe I should help Elena out…no. If she can't find the trail, can't find the map, then the chances of her succeeding don't exist, and if the chances of her succeeding don't exist, then neither do the chances of her failing._

As Rebekah finally reached her house, she couldn't help but picture Alistair one more time in her mind.

**A little bit different from the other chapters, but still I like it. Never forget that The Vampire Diaries is as much a love story as it is anything else. Reviews welcome**

**P.s. Yes Klas will be more badass in later chapters, I just find the though of him falling in love funny**


End file.
